Stry
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A story about stories! Marianne in a modern AU with the issue that most of us with a phone and a fandom have. Not being able to stop looking up stuff!
**An AU request sent by the wonderful** _ **futuregoblinqueen**_ **. And as I live to please (which may not necessarily be a good thing at all times) I hope this does justice to your request mo frienda (yeah tapping into my roots you have the option of German or Irish as my Scottish and English are obvious ;))**

"Marianne, would you _please_ put that infernal device down?" he asked, not for the first time that day. Marianne glanced up from her phone for a second at her boyfriend glaring icy daggers at her. Unfortunately for him, his cold stare had no effect on her and she flicked her eyes back to the screen.

"Marianne! We are supposed to be enjoying an evening together but you seem more intent on your phone," he growled.

"I'm sorry I am just really loving this story right now," she said. Bog arched one dark brow teeth grinding.

"Never took you for a fangirl," he growled.

"It's not like I'm going gaga for Teen Wolf or that Twilight crap," Marianne shuddered.

"Oh? Then pray tell what has your attention so adamantly?" he asked reaching for her cell.

"Hey!" she yelped holding it back away from his grasp.

"What's so bloody interesting?" he demanded reaching his long arms over her little frame and snatching the phone from her grasp.

"Bo-og!" Marianne complained standing and reaching for her phone ignoring the looks from the other patrons of the restaurant. Unfortunately for her Bog was already reading.

He chortled as she snatched it away, holding the device like it was her baby. "Well, it's not vampires and werewolves, Tough Girl, I'll give you that, but I never took you for a Whovian."

"The fact that you even know what that is, proves you have geek in you, too," she chortled.

"Marianne, I swear, just put the phone down."

"I'm at the best part!"

Bog was about to complain again when a spark flashed in his artic blue eyes. Marianne didn't seem to notice, which Bog took as a blessing in disguise.

"I bet that you can't put that thing down, for a day," he said, feigning giving up and picking at the napkin.

Marianne looked up at him. She knew that voice. She knew that voice well. "Whaaaaattt were you thinking?" she asked knowing a bet was coming up. She flicked her phone off and set it down, her hand over it.

"I bet you that if you can't keep that phone out of your hand that you have tooo…" he thought as if he didn't already have a plan.

"I have to…?"

"You have to wear a pink frilly dress to your sister's party next week," he said with an evil smirk.

Marianne's eyes grew wide in shock before narrowing angrily, "You, sir, are a bastard."

Bog shrugged, still smirking, "You don't have to do it, Princess."

"I hate you. You _know_ I won't back down and you use it like a weapon," she snarled shutting her phone screen off and putting it in her purse.

"You can only answer calls. No texts. No Tumblr. No Fanfiction."

"You're an ass," Marianne snarled, "An evil ass."

Bog shrugged and leaned back in his seat and gestured at her in a passive gesture.

"Fine. If I win you… you have to sing _I Can't Help Myself_ with Dawn next karaoke night."

Bog let all four feet of his chair fall back to the floor, "You wouldn't."

"You went there, Boggy," Marianne cooed batting her eyes like her all too cheery sister. He glared at her darkly and stuck his hand out.

"You're on, Tough Girl."

Marianne did well during all of dinner and the rest of their date, set up by the punishment of both of their bets, Marianne's dear sister. She hated to admit that she had a bit of fun on one of Dawn's dates, especially one where she and Bog started another bet. But she did and so did Bog.

That night when the two got home they were still laughing and talking about their date. This continued until they got into bed. Bog gave her their traditional kiss on her forehead and rolled to his side to drift off to sleep.

Marianne waited patiently for the even steady sound of his breaths to signal that he had drifted off to sleep. Once she was sure her boyfriend was well into the Land of Nod before slipping her hand beside the bed where her purse was hidden.

Grasping her phone she had secreted away to bed with them. With a flick of her thumb the bright screen illuminated and she saw all her missed texts from her sister (probably spazing by now) and emails. She could look at those later. She had more important things to do, like finish her story.

Marianne settled back against her pillow, phone poised over her face as she safely continued to read her story. She bit her lip as it got more and more dramatic until…

"Gah!" she yelped, dropping the phone on her face.

A sudden guffawing laughter from her left made her jump. She caught her phone and made sure the screen was off like a guilty child.

"Bog! Where you awake the whole time?!" she shrieked at him.

Bog rolled over, holding his sides, "I knew you couldn't do it, Princess," he laughed, "Shall I get your pretty pink dress ready?"

He continued laughing until Marianne solidly threw a pillow-strike in his face.

 **Well** _ **futuregoblinqueen**_ **I hope you liked it. Spread the Lady Lofe. :D Until next time (a.k.a: tomorrow) with El Bosque Oscuro Ranch! AAAHHH! I hope it turns out as good as Rio de Hadas. One uping that thing is gonna be a monster.**


End file.
